


When Love And Hate Collide

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-25
Updated: 2002-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: When love and hate collide what will win out; love or hate?
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 12





	When Love And Hate Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "When Love And Hate Collide" by Def Leppard. 
> 
> Author's notes: This is a new style I'm trying. It's a cross between direct speech and poetry. Hope you'll like.
> 
> Thanks to Estelle for the Beta

"We need to talk; we can't ignore what's going on here."

"Why? There's nothing to be said. "

"But there is. Don't walk away from me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Damn!"

"We need to talk"

"Not again. Look, we have nothing to talk about."

"But we do. We have everything to talk about."

"Go to Hell."

"Arr. You're hopeless…and already gone. I'm such a fool."

"If you say we need to talk…."

"But we do. There is a tension between us, a….."

"'course there is. We fuckin' hate each other. Now get lost."

"Fuck off!"

"….."

"And we're back to square one." *sighs*

"This time you *will* listen to me. There IS something between us. Don't leave. God damn it!"

"You're acting like a spoiled brat, you know that? Avoiding me, leaving when I enter a room"

"Get lost!"

"And the insults…."

"I don't have time for this…"

"Wait….oh, shit!"

"We're alone. Look, I'll try this one more time and then that's it. I feel there's something between us but you need to change your mind before you can have a change of heart."

"Look, I didn't….where did he go? Fuck….."

"I…..I blew it, didn't I?"

"We walk constantly between love and hate, it's the most dangerous kind of relationship to maintain."

"So…I did blow it?"

"…..I guess you did."

"Typical…and you're gone. Fuck it, fuck. What the Hell shall I do?"

"We need to talk. Yeah, I guess that does sound funny coming from me. Yes, I admit, there IS something between us but none of us can lay down our shields against each other long enough to explore it…can we?"

"I believe a man can do anything he wants to. I don't want to fight with you all the time, I don't want lies and betrayal."

"I guess….when the truth has always been a stranger, the truth is hard to take."

"Truth has nothing to do with it; trust does. None of us trusts easily and when love and hate collide trust is left in the middle; there's no love without trust but hate destroys trust. "

"We're pretty fucked up, aren't we?"

"I guess we are."

"…"

"I gotta go."

"Next time, we will finish this talk."

"Do you have a heart of stone?"

"I had hoped I did but stone rarely bleeds."

"Look, I'm…I would never hurt you."

"Of course you would."

"Yeah, I guess I would."

"The question is whether or not I think it'll be worth it…."

"And would it be worth the risk? The pain?"

"To stop the pain inside…..to stop this act of war between us if only for a little while…."

"Truth to tell I can't remember what we're fighting for anymore….."

"Neither can I."

"You're not alone in this. "

"Stop the hurt inside…"

"When love and hate collide…"

"Love and hate…..two sides of the same thing….."

"So, is it worth the risk?"

"This relationship will end in disaster, doomed from the beginning, as fucked up as we are….."

"Maybe that's why it'll work."

"Because love and hate collide?"

"Something like that."

"Love and hate, Logan…the most dangerous combination…"

"That it is….Scott. That it is."

The End


End file.
